


Обычной ночи, Найтвэйл, обычной ночи

by maybe_she



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, типа тентакли но клёвее
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Самая обычная из всех обыкновенных ночей в необыкновенно необычном городе.





	Обычной ночи, Найтвэйл, обычной ночи

**Author's Note:**

> *Ужасный листолаз (Phyllobates terribilis) – маленькая лягушка из рода листолазов семейства древолазов. Одно из самых ядовитых позвоночных на планете. Её кожная слизь содержит батрахотоксин (вызывает аритмию [экстрасистолию], что приводит к остановке сердца). 2 мг яда достаточно для того, чтобы убить человека.

— Доброй ночи, Найтвэйл, доброй ночи, — выдохнул Сесил и пробежал кончиками пальцев по звуковой панели.

Трансляция и одновременная запись прекратились, и теперь можно было снять наушники. Одёрнув жилетку, диктор взял всё ещё тлеющую сигарету и, стряхнув пепел, затянулся. Он сбросил с ног ботинки и, устроившись в просторном кресле по-турецки, крутанулся в нём на сто восемьдесят градусов. На диване у стены сидел молодой мужчина в накрахмаленном лабораторном халате и задумчиво читал что-то с лэптопа. Сесил выпустил из губ тонкую струйку дыма; молочно-белые завитки поплыли по комнате, вплетаясь в волосы учёного и словно стараясь соперничать с серебрившей их ранней сединой.

_«Это всё Стив Карлсберг. Не стоило ему трогать прекрасные, прекрасные волосы прекрасного Карлоса. Или это Город. Или Пустыня»._

— Сесил?.. — Карлос поднял голову, его лицо осветилось горящим экраном лэптопа.

Голос Найтвэйла чуть склонил голову, затянулся и поскрёб ногтями подбородок с короткой мягкой щетиной. Карлос прищурился; ниже губ Сесила осталось несколько ярких полос от ногтей.

_«Значит, у него есть подбородок. И ногти. Это уже что-то. И лёгкие, раз он курит и говорит, и диафрагма к тому же. А если это всего лишь механизм внутри его тела? Но подбородок определённо материален»._

— Хм?

Сесилу не хотелось много говорить. Он и так постоянно этим занимался; ветер и радиоволны разносили по округе звуки, вырывавшиеся беспрерывно из его гортани, растаскивали их по пустырям, радиоприёмникам и чужим ушам. Кстати, если взять всё число ушей, которым был доступен голос Болдуина, и поделить их на два, вы никогда не получите точное число жителей Найтвэйла.

Люди меняются — это закон природы.

Меняется количество ушей у них — это закон Найтвэйла.

Сесилу хотелось много говорить лишь с Карлосом. Тот был благодарным слушателем; Сесилу казалось, что карие глаза смотрят на него так, словно тот видит его каждый раз по-новому. Или вновь. Будто не зная его до этого.

— Слушаю тебя, мой прекрасный Карлос, — от того, как Сесил подался в кресле вперёд, от тягучести его голоса перед глазами Карлоса поплыло сладкое, липкое марево.  
Обычно он называл Карлоса так только в эфире. Во всеуслышание, для всего города. Обычное дело. Но сегодня впервые — вот так, при общении тет-а-тет. В этом было что-то… личное. Сакральное.

— Давай это будет самый обычный вечер, прошу. Не ходи в уборную — Кошека я уже накормил. И в конце концов, он чувствует, что любовь к собакам в тебе ещё не остыла.

Карлосу просто не нравилось то, что после того, как Сесил покидал Кошека, он… В общем, Сесил выглядел как не очень умелый мясник; он был с ног до головы залит кровью. Из ведра, которое сам каждый вечер ставил на узкий карниз над дверью. Словно старался проверить Кошека на терпеливость и добропорядочность. Кот, впрочем, либо не понимал замысла Сесила, либо не был на самом деле тем, кем казался. А когда Сесил был в крови, халат Карлоса также оказывался безнадёжно испорченным. 

И в конце концов, вид измазанного в крови Сесила заставлял Карлоса… Ну, вы понимаете. Люди называют это «напрягаться».

— Обычный вечер? — тонкокостный Сесил соскочил с кресла и, выпуская дым к потолку, задёрнул занавески на единственном небольшом окне студии. — Как скажешь, мой прекрасный Карлос. 

За окном прогрохотал отзвук далёкой грозы, о землю начали разбиваться мыши и броненосцы.

— Обычное — это хорошо, — Карлос захлопнул крышку лэптопа.

Сесилу не нужно было видеть его новую статью «Влияние словосочетания „пшеница и продукты из пшеницы” на возросшее число самоубийств в доме престарелых „Пустая долина” города Найтвэйл». Обычный вечер.

Отложив компьютер на небольшую тумбу в углу студии, Карлос растянулся на диване; в ногах у него уселся Сесил, две чёрные вытянутые тени аккуратно выхватили из его пальцев истлевшую сигарету и растерли в пыль. Он устроился у стенки, вытянувшись по струнке вдоль тела Карлоса и уложив невесомую руку у него на груди. Карлос несмело протянул руку и пригладил волосы диктора, которые тот растрепал, пытаясь как можно менее разборчиво передать в эфир сообщение от Секретной Полиции Шерифа. Сесил вздрогнул, повернул голову и уставился на своего прекрасного Карлоса во все глаза. Во все три глаза.

Карлос уже почти привык к этому. Разве хорошего не должно быть много? Чуть раскосые глаза Сесила цвета фиалок определённо были самым лучшим объектом в Найтвэйле.

— Ты чего? — поинтересовался учёный, когда диктор заёрзал рядом с ним.

— Ничего. Всё в порядке, — Сесил нервно усмехнулся и полез пальцами за ворот рубашки, отчаянно почёсывая кожу. 

Под накрахмаленной тканью мелькнули острые ключицы и чёрная тень татуировки. Чёрная ли?

— Сесил, расскажи мне про свои татуировки.

— Мы же договорились об обычном вечере, нет? — брови диктора взметнулись вверх в жесте недоумения.

— И всё же.

— Ох, Карлос, ну… Их много, и они разные.

— Какое исчерпывающее описание, — сардонически хмыкнул Карлос, обхватывая запястье Сесила. — Давай-ка поподробнее.

— Спокойный вечер! Нормальный вечер, Карлос! Таков был уговор, — Сесил вздрогнул от прикосновения горячих рук к своей вечно холодной (и, благо хоть сегодня не склизкой) коже. — Давай просто…

— Здесь всё не может быть просто. Или сложно. Это Найтвэйл. Ну же, Сесил, расскажи ещё что-нибудь. Они только чёрные или мне не привиделся там фиолетовый?

— А хочешь, я покажу? — Сесил растянул губы в улыбке; его рука, сжатая в пальцах Карлоса, стала ещё невесомее.

— Что, татуировки? — он округлил глаза, зная, что и в почти полной темноте Сесил увидит его удивление.

Сесил тем временем рывком задрал рубашку и жилетку до рёбер, обнажая светлую полупрозрачную кожу. Карлос повернулся боком, давая Сесилу больше места на диване, и заворожено посмотрел на него. По гладкой коже перемещались чёрно-фиолетовые рисунки. Чёткие завихрения, орды маленьких точек разного диаметра, треугольники и щупальца. Казалось, что это - только тени, но уже через секунду они уходили под кожу, становились выпуклыми и объёмными. Карлос не мог оторвать взгляд, а Сесил лишь глухо смеялся, когда очередное графичное щупальце проходилось по выступающим костям.

— Что с тобой?

— Щекотно. Иногда они уходит глубже под кожу, и становится совсем… ох, невыносимо, — Сесил коротко царапнул ногтями живот, линии татуировок тут же окружили место тактильного контакта.

Карлос затаил дыхание; в паре дюймов от него лежала самая большая аномалия Найтвэйла. С виду абсолютно нормальная такая. Потому и самая большая. Аномалия бездумно водила пальцами по животу и каждую секунду замирала, словно прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям.

_«Значит, у него есть тактильные рецепторы. И живот, прямо как настоящий. И кости. Тоже вполне реальные. Правда, у меня есть глаза и здесь, как ни в каком другом месте на планете, они могут мне лгать»._

— А это не больно? Ну, когда они… двигаются, — собственный голос предал Карлоса, сорвавшись с губ хриплым и тихим.

— Нет. Просто будто маленькие змейки под кожей извиваются, — Сесил мотнул головой и внезапно схватил его за руку, прижимая пальцы к своему оголённому животу. — Смотри.

_«Не смотри. Глаза могут мне лгать. Чёрт, Карлос, возьми себя в руки»._

Глаза лгали, тело предало, разум отказывался остановить это безумие. Карлос проводил подушечками пальцев по бьющимся под кожей змеям; в темноте руки наткнулись на пояс ремня брюк Сесила и, дрогнув нерешительно, скользнули в сторону, к выпирающим тазовым косточкам.

Сесил протяжно, с тихим присвистом, зашипел. Карлос поднял голову, резким движением откидывая назад упавшие было на глаза волосы. Сесил протянул руку к его лицу и, благоговейно коснувшись мягких прядей пальцами, заправил их за ухо Карлоса. Тот прищурился, заметив блеснувшую сталью кровь на чужих губах. Сесил хитро усмехнулся (и в этой улыбке была вся невинность ангелов, вся терпкая горечь демонов и толика безумия Найтвэйла) и откашлялся. Маленькие капельки крови осели на искусанных губах, Карлос вздрогнул.

— Я был сегодня в Парке для Собак. Ты же знаешь… Или нет, ты же его не замечаешь. Так вот, иногда после этого кровь горлом идёт. Это пройдёт. Всё проходит. И в итоге оказывается здесь.

Карлос ещё раз аккуратно очертил пальцами выпирающую косточку, наталкиваясь пальцами на кромку брюк Сесила. А уже спустя секунду склонился над ним и слизнул поблёскивающую в темноте капельку крови. Едва медная, терпкая сладость коснулась его языка, смесь из дофамина и адреналина сдетонировала где-то в глубине его подсознания. Губы Сесила приоткрылись, обдавая Карлоса горячим влажным дыханием, рука его вцепилась в воротник лабораторного халата и властно потянула на себя.

_«Он просто дистантно накачал меня амфетамином. Наверное, он как земноводное, как ужасный листолаз*, выделяет его через кожу. Надо просто не прикасаться к нему»._

Разум Карлоса работал быстро и чётко, стараясь подчинить себе мышцы всего его тела. Стараясь заставить его окаменеть, не шевелиться. Не трогать опасное.

Разум Карлоса бил тревогу на задворках его сознания. Тело было ему неподвластно.  
Сесил просительно взглянул на него, фиолетовые глаза стали практически чёрными, и вновь закашлялся. Из уголка его сомкнутых губ (чёрт, как же она прорвалась?!) скользнула капля крови. Густой, тягучей, ядовитой.

_«Стоп, не надо бояться, он выделяет яд только через кожу. А только ли? А есть ли этот яд вообще?»_

Ресницы Сесила дрогнули. Карлос почти физически мог ощутить, как он с катастрофически большой скоростью падает со светящегося неба («Поприветствуйте светящееся облако!») на землю. Или под неё.

_««Падший учёный» звучит гораздо более комично, чем «падший ангел»»._

Обессилено выдохнув, Карлос зажал в кулаке тёмно-фиолетовый галстук Сесила и потянул его наверх, заставляя податься навстречу ему, обнажая беззащитное белое горло. Карлос прикрыл глаза и осторожно коснулся губами губ Сесила. Тот мгновенно отпустил смятый воротник белого халата и положил ладонь на его шею, зарываясь пальцами в короткие тёмные волосы.

_«Дьявол!»_

Сесил прокусил ему нижнюю губу. Теперь в это безумие влилась и кровь абсолютно нормального, разумного, рассудительного человека.

_«Как же»._

Карлос коротко застонал, передавая частичку своего дыхания в раскрытые губы радиоведущего, и отпустил чёртов галстук.

_«Великий Шёлковый Путь к безумию»._

Он опустил освободившуюся руку на рёбра Сесила, отчётливо чувствуя движение татуировок под его кожей, и прижал тонкое разгорячённое (на самом деле довольно прохладное) тело к себе. Палмер не замедлил сжать пальцы в волосах Карлоса, вынуждая того жёстко углубить внезапный поцелуй. Тот опустился на диван, устав нависать над Сесилом, и властно развернул его на бок, лицом к себе, отчаянно вцепляясь пальцами в бедро. Голос Найтвэйла (вы думали, он бестелесный? Как бы не так) раздвинул полы халата Карлоса и заскользил длинными пальцами по его боку, пробираясь к спине и сжимая мягкую ткань клетчатой рубашки. Почувствовав, что Сесил отодвинулся от него и вжался в спинку дивана, Карлос недовольно хмыкнул. Убрав руку с обтянутого тканью классических брюк бедра, он ненавязчиво провёл ладонью по ягодицам и, царапнув нежную кожу живота, вцепился в его ремень и подтянул ближе к себе.

Сесил странно задрожал и принялся что-то беззвучно приговаривать. Карлос отстранился от него и через мгновение шокировано округлил глаза — из-за спины Сесила к нему тянулись полупрозрачные тёмные щупальца. Они отбросили полы распахнутого халата назад и собственнически заскользили по его бёдрам и спине.

— Что это, чёрт, Сесил?! — Карлос рефлекторно выбросил руку вперёд, сжимая хрупкое горло. 

В том месте, где у людей проходит сонная артерия, под пальцами Карлоса билась пульсирующая жилка.

_«Анатомия как у человека? Абсурд»._

— П-прости, они так всегда делают, когда мне… нравится, — скулы вечно бледного Сесила тронул горячечный румянец. — Они не причинят тебе вреда.

— Да? — Карлос поднял ладонь выше, к самому подбородку Сесила. — Откуда…

— Это всё татуировки. Это из-за них.

Карлос на секунду замер, а потом выдохнул, покачав головой.

— Так тебе нравится? — его голос потонул в стоне Сесила, едва он коснулся его губ своими. — Это, вероятно, «да»?

Только лишь Карлос отстранился, Сесил с жаром кивнул.

— Можно вопрос?

Очередной кивок.

— А они… они по всему телу? Татуировки. Или только на груди и руках?

Сесил усмехнулся, вжимаясь бёдрами в тело Карлоса. Глаз на его лбу залихватски подмигнул.

— А ты действительно хочешь узнать?

— Конечно, — Карлос устроил ладонь на пояснице Сесила, а затем повёл её вверх, пересчитывая подушечками пальцев выпирающие позвонки. — Я же учёный, ты знаешь. Это всё — часть исследований.

— Каких?

— Очень масштабных.

Сесил прогнулся в спине под ласкающими прикосновениями рук Карлоса.

— Ооо. Тогда… — он на мгновение затаил дыхание, замолчав, — … проверяй.

Карлос взглянул в фиолетовые глаза с расширившимися зрачками.

_«Я что, тоже выделяю галлюциногены через кожу?»_

— И проверю, — он нащупал пальцами пуговицу на брюках Сесила и немного резко дёрнул её на себя.

Обычный вечер быстро превращался в обычную ночь. Долгую увлекательную ночь.


End file.
